


The Game of Life

by lizardwriter



Series: Game Night [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, game night series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura convinces Carmilla to play Life. (Carmilla might cheat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Life

“Laura?”

“I know what you’re going to say, but it’s fun!”

“No.”

“Have you ever played it?” Laura challenged, continuing to set up the board game.

Carmilla sighed heavily. “No.”

“Then trust me.”

“You want me to play a game called Life. A stupid little board game where you get a spouse and stupid little children whether you want them or not? Isn’t it a little heteronormative for your tastes?”

Laura stuck out her lower lip in a pout and furrowed her brows. “You don’t have to put a husband in the vehicle with you. It can be a wife.”

“Can I eat the children?”

Laura stared at her aghast. “No!!”

Carmilla shrugged and sighed again. “Vampire life is no life for children.”

“You’re not a vampire in the game.”

“Where does it say that in the rules?”

“Carmilla!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Do you have any idea how many lives I’ve lived in over 300 years?”

“Well, this can be the one without vampires and demons and dead people.”

“Sounds boring.”

Laura glowered at her as she held out small plastic cars in a variety of colors.

“They don’t give you a choice about having kids, but they only provide convertibles?” Carmilla asked, picking out the red car and putting it at start of the career path.

“You’re not going to college?”

“I’ve done college. A lot. If this is a game, then can’t I at least skip college?”

“But college gives you more options!”

“That’s just what they want you to think.”

“Are you going to be like this the whole game?” Laura demanded, putting her hand on her hip.

“Probably. Are you still making me play?”

“Yes.”

Carmilla sighed again. “Fine. Let’s get this show started.”

.

“I win!”

“What? How is that possible?” Laura demanded, adding up her life tiles again.

“No college debt to pay off and a car full of kids. Each one of those babies came with a life tile. I win.” There was no need to tell her about the money that she’d stolen from her pile when she had gone to pee.

“That’s…But I was…”

“It’s still a stupid game.”

“But you won!”

“Yeah, but we were playing against each other. That means the little pink person in the car next to me isn’t you.”

Laura’s face went from confused to touched. “Oh.”

Carmilla plucked the pegs out of her car and tossed them in the box.

“Are you saying you want to marry me?”

Carmilla froze mid collecting her life tiles. “No. Marriage is a social construct not designed for vampires.”

“You want to marry me.”

“I was JUST pointing out that if ANYONE is going to be driving along with me in the car of life and making sure I don’t eat the children, I’d want it to be you, so it sucks that you were in a different car with someone else.”

“Awwww.” Laura put a hand to her heart, and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“No, ‘aww’.  You don’t ‘aww’ vampires,” Carmilla muttered, feeling self-conscious.

Laura leaned across the board game, sending life tiles and paper money flying. “Come here, my precious little vampire.”

“I hate you,” Carmilla grumbled, leaning in for the kiss despite her words.

“You love me.”

Carmilla couldn’t argue that. “I hate this game.”

“We never have to play it again.”


End file.
